puppyinmypocketadventuresinpocketvillefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sartorias
Welcome Hi and welcome to Puppy in My Pocket:Adventures in Pocketville Wiki, I have got your request and I will get started on them soon, you can also add infomation, that you know of the TV Show and its characters, and if you have any other requests or need help, feel free in telling me.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 04:35, September 02, 2011, (UTC) and can you tell me in real life what birds look like gryphons i mean the wing guard were like white eagles also note the way william called them a wolf howl the most important characters not be only eva s dogs but also guards of other places ambershell had 2 guards 1 orange leopard and black panther and what about that aligator which eva had to gather some rare ingredients(his name started either with a j or g ) hair from magic s fur and piece of hair from kate s head and did you see her cooking plan and by the way william im not one of your royal guard-eva i loled at 1 of the kat guard s quote you never had quite the trust record Sartorias 11:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) This I will try and do, but you must know, I get really busy during the week, what wikis are you part of, besides this one? Niko Banks Talk 10:00, September 08, 2011, (UTC) yugioh wikia and naruto wikipedia in naruto manga there is a 4th shinobi war and truly dont know who is the brown scotish accent dog who find the princess and even calls her that he mentioned we dont have many princesses around here the pet buster how did he find that info on the internet he said of the royal court 18:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I know about that Scotish dog, but his name is kinda hard to remember, :P The Pet Buster sounds like a rap song, kinda xD it wouldn't surprise me if he selled the pets he kidnaps, for alot of money, or he breeds them and sell their young, who knows what a sicko like that, does with pets he nabs or kidnaps from the streets.Niko Banks 18:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Aye, well the look on their faces when PB got Ava was sad :( hehehe, if I made the show, I'll make the Pet Buster have a raspy voice, kinda like Cobra Commander from the old 80s G.I Joe cartoon serues >:) Niko Banks 15:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) that brown stray dog s name is maurice belle s father from beauty and the beast is also named maurice what about that auction he did it looks like those he invited were thinking him to be a honest salesman remember the allo allo episode where rene and his wife and waitresses and leclerc were dressed as germans givin the communist resistance the 1 milion francs for the sausage with the fallen madona that line from the pet buster i will have to count the money 1st there is the same and he though that waz a talking shell and were those biusiness guys doing lol and huh when kate said one thousand gold coins and that crocodile is it male or female maybe he s male all females are juno eva princess ava mela baloon kate and the crow krakia and did you saw when krakia was tryin to kidnap her from the pet buster the cat/who is friends with her is eyes were shining and they nearly broke their cage s locksSartorias 20:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Aye, I saw that episode, well few parts of it, the series is really cool and drematic in a way. Niko Banks 20:36, October 18, 2011 (UTC) what the hell the pet buster accepted eva s proposal but the gold coins vanishsed who done this did that aligator do it she done it she blew a flower and that coins returnedSartorias 14:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, it could be possible that either Kate still has the coins, or the pet Buster took them, when Kate was not looking. Niko Banks 15:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) william-i was at the castle and i saw eva blowing a flower (which i think she blew in william s face so gort could pound him its the same it aint the never alone flower is it eva used a flower and the coins vanished i wonder how magic stuff in a pocket kingdom isnt possible) and in the 1st episodes evershell the wise his guards were standing like statues fierce looking and i think magic was scared of them because 1 was a talking tiger-or cheetah and panther-the black 1 and in the scooby doo show for the gang to catch the ghosts they invented gold rubergian devices i think eva and her dogs did the same if you count a pit as this Then again, you're right, lol who ever came up with that, must of been watching Scooby Doo at the time :P Niko Banks 15:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC)